


Born to Die

by psychemenace



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Yuuma tries to save Shuu.





	Born to Die

A grinding sound coming from below the ground drawled in a crescendo. It swelled, accompanied by the trembling of the ground; first a merely light shake, then slowly it turned stronger as the sound snapped, rose in a horrific tune, weakening the ground beneath their feet. The sound of metal bending, pipes breaking, and water showering down from the leaking pipelines was a cacophony. The creaking of the oaken furnitures, the clatter of the french vases, the rattling of the chandelier that sounded like a sweet hum of the chimes accompanied the grinding of the soil as it gurgled, and swallowed everything whole. The eerie thud of the expensive wooden furnitures, the loud shrill sound of porcelain, vintage plates breaking and drawers, cabinets being hurled by the undulation caused by the ground drowned everything.   

The magnitude of the quake made the castle slowly crumble, making its pillars, the roof, the stairwell, and its floors crack, snap and break into pieces so that it showered debris. Something exploded in the distance. It was a loud searing sonorous boom that caused their hearts to bang inside the ribcage it was enclosed  in;  it was the kind of sound, the kind of beat, that one’s heart cannot help but absorb and mirror.  

A dark thick haze of dust and smoke accumulated, making it difficult for the Sakamaki’s and the Mukami’s to see. The cloud of smoke was overbearing that it was difficult to breathe. Their lungs felt heavy, turning the normal movements of their chest in ordinary breathing into shallow movements of the chest. Inhaling the miasma was painful, it made them cough incessantly as they inhaled the noxious gas from the dust and smoke pass through their system.

They were arguing and fighting. But came into a standstill when they heard the sound and felt the ground give in beneath them. The Sakamakis were the first one to flee, each dragging his own feet because of the result of the fighting. Reiji clicked his tongue, he was the only one who was not hurt that much. He only had minor scratches on his face and on his arms. He complained about how pathetic the structure of the castle was to give in just like that. The triplets were quiet for once, Laito didn’t have anything to say. They were heaving, coughing horribly and spitting on the ground because of what happened. Yui was unconscious. She was being carried by Ayato who was leading the pack to escape. Subaru, who had the most injuries had the most difficulty to move so Laito and Kanato, even if they didn’t want to help him, hefted him up and helped him walk.

The Mukamis too were preparing to leave. Ruki was battered. Sweat sluiced down his pale face. Frantic and worried, he wheeled around to face his brothers,

“Azusa, Kou, Yuuma let’s go! This place will give in any minute now”, he shouted at the top of his lungs thrusting his hand towards Azusa. Azusa took his hand and pressed it hard, Ruki responded by tightening his grasp. They ran. Kou was running beside Ruki who didn’t think they were leaving any one. They didn’t notice Yuuma was nowhere to be found.

Yuuma couldn’t leave Shuu alone. They were in the middle of a confrontation. It wasn’t really a confrontation, rather they were just standing there, looking at each other, trying to ascertain something between them as debris fell around them, as their figures blurred because of the shaking of the ground. Shuu didn’t want to fight. It was obvious before the catastrophe happened. He welcomed every punch Yuuma threw at him as if he was trying to repent. He didn’t utter anything like cursing the Mukami or what. He just groaned from time to time. Shallow breaths escaped his narrow vampire mouth.  

The ceiling gave in at last, obstructing Yuuma’s view of him. The cement above their heads fell one after the other. Shuu, who was about to ran away, was hit by a huge piece coming off from the ceiling. His foot was stuck and he couldn’t move. He was bleeding too. He clenched his teeth and frowned. His comely face was disturbed more than worried. He gazed up and found Yuuma looking at him from the piece of rubble that fell between them. He was just standing there, his gaze severe, as huge grey clouds of dust formed after powers of ashes and debris fell after debris. Shuu swallowed a lump on his throat and looked away. He eyed the rubble where his foot was stuck and tried pulling out his leg. It wouldn’t budge. He noticed the bones of his foot were crushed. Another rubble fell right beside him. It made him jerk his shoulders. Sweat ran in rivulets at the side of his face. His heart was beating furiously inside his ribcage.

Yuuma didn’t know what to do. He bowed his head and frowned. He looked at his surroundings, as if hunting for an answer to a question he kept of asking himself. It was as if he was trying to search for Ruki to ask for advice. But Ruki was nowhere. He was alone with Shuu. And they were both going to die if he didn’t think fast.

Yuuma jump over the debris that blocked him from Shuu. He landed on his unsteady feet and slipped and fell on his behind. But it did’t stop him from running to the blond vampire in haste with anxiety clear on his pale elongated face. He punched the rock with all the ounce of force he had in his large body so that Shuu’s cadaverous feet would be free, but it was no use. The rock was too big. He tried pushing it away. It was still no use. It wouldn’t budge. He tried searching for something that could lift it up to let Shuu’s feet slip away, but his efforts were wasted again. The look in his face was serious. His brown eyes were somber.  He was frustrated after frantically and with desperation in his movements tried everything to lift the thing up. 

Shuu just stared at him, bewildered. His blue perlescent eyes were focused solely on him. The light that passed through it made the color a striking shade, like a vitreous oceanic blue.  He fluttered his blond lashes feeling a swell in his heart.  

The apathy that he so intricately created brick by brick to enclose himself in was slowly crumbling. The crack that Edgar’s reappearance made on his lofty walls ran from the core to the corners in a zigzag forming a fracture of jittery lines. It grow longer, wider, making its structure weak. As Yuuma was throwing away their altercation, throwing away the thought of Yui just for him, he was afraid for the first time in a long time.

“What are you doing Mukami? Get out of here, leave me.”

“Shut up neet, do you want to die?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t know myself. I just.. I just can’t leave you. That’s why, help me lift this thing.” Yuuma paused to cough. He wiped his sweat using the back of his hand and pushed the rock with all his might. It was clear that he was having a hard time. It was clear that he was clearly risking his life for Shuu. He could have just left him there alone, but he didn’t. Here he was, trying desperately hard to keep focus, trying desperately hard to hide the fact that he was also afraid to be buried alive. 

Shuu was surprised, he didn’t know what to think or do.

“What are you doing? Help me lift this thing up!”

Shuu fumbled with himself and  obeyed Yuuma. They both lifted the rubble with every ounce of their strength making the boulder high enough to free Shuu’s foot. However, the problem was, Shuu’s leg was completely limp. It was a bloody mess. The bones were completely crushed.

“Leave me. I can’t walk, I’ll just drag…”

Shuu wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he fell felt Yuuma’s strong arms around him. Yumma hefted him up. He grabbed Shuu’s hands and twined it around his neck.

 His every touch of lingered on Shuu’s skin. It made Shuu shiver, made him weak in the knees, it made him want to be nestled against Yuuma like that forever.  Shuu slipped out, but Yuuma adjusted him so that he could position him well on his back. Yuuma coughed, it sounded like a horrible barking, in which the tongue curled, lying just near the teeth, pushed slightly forward out of the mouth. He cleared his throat and said, 

“Hold on tight.”

“Yuuma..”

“Shut up Neet! You and I are not done yet. I won’t let you die.”


End file.
